


Sweet Lullabies Of You & I

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this prompt from otpprompts on tumblr:</p><p>Imagine person B falling asleep with their head on person A’s lap, while person A sings a lullaby to them, caressing their head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Lullabies Of You & I

Jean laid with his head on Marco's lap, gazing up into his eyes. Marco looked down at him, running his fingers through Jean's ash brown hair and over his dark undercut. "Hey Marco, will you sing me a lullaby?" he said softly, leaning his head into Marco's touch. "Of course, darling," he said sweetly, bending down and placing a light kiss on Jean's forehead. Jean closed his eyes as Marco's soft voice filled the air.

_"I figured it out,_

_I figured it out from black and white_

_Seconds and hours,_

_Maybe they had to take some time_

 

_I know how it goes,_

_I know how it goes from wrong and right_

_Silence and sound_

_Did they ever hold each other tight_

_Like us?_

_Did they ever fight_

_Like us?_

 

_You and I_

_We don't wanna be like them_

_We can make it 'til the end_

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I_

_Not even the gods above_

_Can separate the two of us_

_No, nothing can come between_

_You and I_

 

_Oh, you and I_

 

_I figured it out,_

_Saw the mistakes of up and down_

_Meet in the middle,_

_There's always room for common ground_

 

_I see what it's like,_

_I see what it's like for day and night_

_Never together_

_'Cause they see things in a different light_

_Like us_

_But they never tried_

_Like us_

 

_You and I_

_We don't wanna be like them_

_We can make it 'til the end_

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I_

_Not even the gods above_

_Can separate the two of us_

 

_'Cause you and I..._

 

_We don't wanna be like them,_

_We can make it 'til the end_

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I_

_Not even the gods above_

_Can separate the two of us_

_No, nothing can come between_

_You and I_

 

_You and I_

 

_Oh, you and I_

_Oh, you and I_

 

_We can make it if we try,_

_You and I_

 

 _Oh, you and I,"_ he finished slowly, running his fingers through Jean's hair again as the blonde's eyes fluttered shut. Marco leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes slowly, soon falling asleep to the sound of Jean's soft snores.

**Author's Note:**

> this song belongs completely to One Direction and the writers of it: (Julian Bunetta, Jamie Scott & John Ryan)


End file.
